A great summer
by Hotgirlow
Summary: the girls are training to be witches and the boys are training to be warlocks and this is about there dates and it has the generals in it and there good and crushing on the scouts read more to find out waht happens.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summers day in Halloweentown and Serena a very powerful witch was stuck in class at her all girls school. Why her parents and baby brother were in the mortal realm visiting the cromwells. She wasn't allowed to go because her school didn't break up for another month and she'd been begging for more trust and respect and to stay at her friends Mina's.

A knock on her mental walls broke her out of her daydream she lowered her mental shields and started talking mentally ' what's up girls?' her friends Ami,Lita and Mina replied 'are we going to the crown after school for milkshakes and also so we can flirt with the guys?' Serena frowned and quickly checked where her teacher was and saw she wasn't listening to there conversation because she was at her desk having her own mental conversation so she replied 'yeah but we have to pick Raye up at her music school first'. Serena than broke the connection and tried to go back to her daydream but she couldn't so she decided to finish her essay on shakesphere.

Across town at his all boys college Darien was having a mental conversation with his friends Zoicite,Nephrite,Malacite and Jedite why waiting for the bell to ring 'so any idea what the girls are up to after school yet guys' 'Yeah I listened in on their mental conversaition and there going to the crown after picking Raye up from her school to flirt with us' replied Jedite.


	2. not a new chapter sorry Petition

Hi I know you was all hoping this was a new chapter but unfortunately it's not and I'm afraid I won't be updating as I have lost my passion for this story but if anyone wants to continue this story then please PM me and I'll send it to you.

Don't know if you have been on my profile so I'm posting this here as well.

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and if you don't have a story that you can post this petition as a chapter too, just PM me if you want your name added to the list. I'll be more than happy to oblige.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

Ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

Blood enraged

ArashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

Bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

Chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

Tamys

Kenegi

Angelbeets

Juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Eva Sirico

Bri P

SeverusSnape18

Artemis450

Lily Ann Cullen

Fire enturnal

Raven's twimom

brandy1905

Hotgirlow

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
